Not What it Appears to Be
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: I need to start by explaining. She is not my sister. Nor am I her older brother. I know what you may have heard, but you have been m i s i n f o r m e d.   EdmundXLucy not Pevencest/Incest.
1. Prologue

**Ok... so this is just kind of random I've had Narnia on my mind and I'm bother slightly by the whole "Pevencest" so this is not incest... ok yeah please let me know what you think of it. **

**I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia**

I need to start by explaining. She is not my sister. Nor am I her older brother. I know what you have heard but you have been misinformed. Please don't judge me, or her. This is not what it appears to be.

My name is Edmund Snow. I was adopted into the Pevensies when I was five after my family left me stranded in the middle of London. By that time the Pevensies already had a small toddler as an addition to their oldest son Peter and daughter Susan.

Lucy was three when I joined the family. She was my best friend until the war started. Until we were shipped away from our home to an old man's house in the country. Then I betrayed her. I betrayed all of them. I was bewitched by power and beauty.

My black soulless eyes fell upon the woman who could've killed me and who began to rip me from my family. I fell for her with her enchanted turkish delights and her sinful look. Ice and pure white, a wicked combination. Her powerful and strong haunting melodic voice still torments me in my dreams, my nightmares, my thoughts.

Lucy brought me to her, and I resented her for that. Only because I wanted to blame someone other than myself. Lucy saved me from her. She saved me from death and she saved me from destruction. Peter and Susan helped too but Lucy deserves all the credit. After all the things I did and said to her. After the years of my misbehavior. She deserves it.

I owe her my life. My love and my soul.

Lucy will always not only be Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia, but she will always be the Queen of my heart.

She will always be my true love, and every one tells me it's wrong.

But they don't know the real story. The true story. They don't know my secrets. My darkest one and the one I''m most ashamed of: that I hail from Snow and part of the reason for my betrayal is that, that absurd sorceress that once was called The White Witch, or the self-claimed Queen of Narnia is my mother.

I am Edmund Snow.

And I'm in love with Lucy Pevensie.

I only wish she could know the truth about everything. Not just the name but where I come from.

**Hope you enjoyed it... thank you soo much for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so people actually read this? haha I found it shocking, thank you for reviewing it meant a lot... I think I might actually continue this so here is the next chapter, enjoy. **

**I am not C S Lewis so obviously I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

_"Edmund," her sickly smooth voice echos through the snowy air. I am in Narnia again, not seventeen but trapped again in my foolish ten-year-old body. "You look so cold. Come sit with me?"_

_She wraps her polar bear fur around us together keeping us warm. Drinking her sweet warm hot chocolate I feel my desires for her grow. My desire to serve her until death, my desire for power, my hunger, my anger, my greed. Everything in my being grows, multiplies by ten. Then I am stupid enough to ask for those awfully sweet Turkish Delights, never again have I eaten one. My once favorite sweet ruined by a sorceress. _

_Expecting to feel that rush of desire, my body aches for that high. That rush of the feeling I can have anything in the world I can ever want. The feeling I am in complete control, complete power. Instead I start to choke, my throat begins to close and I feel like I'm being robbed of my soul, my life, my everything. _

_The life is pulling right from me into her. She takes my power, snatching everything, and destroys it until I feel nothing. The hunger for everything is left, worse than it was before it felt satisfied. _

_Suddenly gasping for air, I collect myself as she smiles softly at me as if nothing happened. I fall for it, that smile blinding, enchanting, hypnotic. _

_"Mmm, I miss you," she murmurs as I bow to her. "Edmund, come back to me."_

_Her haunting voice echos into the distance while I twist and shake under the cold, wet falling snow. _

"Edmund!" Lucy's sweet voice woke me from my nightmare.

I turned quickly to face her as I opened my eyes, letting them gaze upon the most gorgeous girl they have ever seen. Her cherry blossom pink lips formed a shy smile under my gaze, and her deep brown eyes clouded over with bashfulness. My fingertips voyage up toward her until they happily graze the skin under the hem of her navy blue jumper. Her soft cream skin is what I wish to memorize, if only I could truly do that.

"Good morning," I murmured, pulling her closer with my hand wrapped firmly around her waist.

Her musical giggle filled the room as she playfully nudged me away.

"Edmund, you have to get ready for school. There isn't any time for fooling around."

I raised my eyebrow at her words and watched with a smirk as Lucy's cheeks brightened with a light pink glow realizing her word choice.

"That is not what I meant," she remarked, smiling soft. Oh, how I could just stare at her lips all day.

I smiled before standing up and placing a "brotherly" kiss on her forehead. I walked around her in my black pajama pants and white tee, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

"I know Lu," I sighed.

School wasn't so bad, but Peter was lucky to be in the war, and Susan away from here in university. Lucy and I were left to finish and it wasn't easy with all the bomb sirens. Their annoying whine only signaled more school having to make up. I only prayed we never leave again, being stuck with Eustace was bad enough for the summer but now with our extended stay and his newfound understanding of Narnia, I can't tell whether I should be glad to be with family or not.

I might prefer that old man's mansion, compared to the stuffy pig sty of a house my Uncle owns. At least at the Professor's house there were many places to hide. I didn't need to share a room with little cousin Eustace, a constant reminder that I will never return to Narnia, and there was more free time with Lucy. There were more places to hide with Lucy, so we could do whatever we wanted without getting looks from people who know us or hear disgusting remarks on something they have no idea about.

In my last class I opened my satchel and wrenched out my notebook from between two ghastly medieval textbooks. Turning to a clear page I begin to draw my coveted home. The foliage, first, scatters across the page as I draw the enchanted forest and add human features to the bark of the trunks. Soon, my page is plagued with snow, illuminated by the shading of my pencil, and a lamp post is slightly off centered to the right.

I stared down at the picture before me, disturbed by the evil, yet beautiful sight. Narnia, the beautiful country of lush green glass and aged warm trees, cursed with that cold white bewitched powder. _Ding, ding,_ signaled the end of class bringing me out of my trance and I closed the book wanting to get away from the sight that was permanently buried in my subconscious.

I met Lucy outside her class and from there, leaving Eustace, we headed toward our temporary dwelling place. The gas masks sway and bang against our sides as we walked, making me more irritated than I already was, and I know Lucy noticed. It apparently bothered her enough to comment.

"Okay stop," she commanded, pulling to the side. Standing under the cover of a few shops, she pushed me against a near pillar, hiding us from everyone. "What is wrong with you?"

I shook my head, pulling the collar of my black school blazer. "Nothing."

Lucy's soft eyes narrowed before she hit me and stormed off. _Great_, I thought as I hurried after her, pulling her small body back toward mine.

"I'm sorry Lu," I sighed, bending so my lips were at her ear. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

Straightening up, I pulled away from her and looked around while I cleared my throat. Grabbing her wrist I began to gently pull her home, since she stood in place, until she struggled from my grasp.

The rest of the way home was silent. It pained me to know I put her in the mood, but I wasn't about to tell her all I keep thinking about is that bloody witch, or our messed situation. I'm not going to tell her what Aslan really said to me the day I was rescued from the witch.

I'm not going to tell her that, _that woman_ was my mother.

I wasn't about to tell a girl I'm in love with I am the son of pure evil.

**I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think? ok... thanks for reading you guys are truly amazing. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy, thanks for all the amazing support :) I am not C S Lewis.**

"Lucy, I'm sorry," I said as I rested my head against her door.

Suddenly, without hearing it, the door creaked open quickly sending me forward, tumbling toward her. I caught myself leaving me only an inch from her gorgeous face. Lucy stepped back and looked at me properly.

"Why can't you just tell me something the first time?" she sighed.

_Because I don't want you to know the truth._ "Because it isn't something you need to worry about and I don't want to put you in pain."

As I said this I shut the door with my foot and placed my hands on her soft cheeks, looking into her hypnotic pools of brown. I heard her breathing change as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Just...er, promise me you'll tell me next time," she breathed, her gaze shifting from my lips to my eyes.

I moved one hand to wrap around her pressing her body right up against mine, while my fingertips caressed her flawless skin. Our noses touched and fondled before my lips just brushed hers, barely anything like a whisper against the wind. Then our wonderful cousin came stomping up the stairs making me pull away with a frustrated sigh.

"I swear," I muttered.

I didn't have much time to think as Lucy drew me close with her hand behind my neck. Our lips touched and I closed my eyes at contact, pulling her close by her waist. She pulled away and smiled.

"He wouldn't dare enter my room without knocking," she winked.

I chuckled, the sound rumbling through my chest. "Hmm, that's a good thing then."

I kissed her lightly once more before I pulled away completely. With a smile she moved to her bed and glanced out the window. Knowing this moment would most likely end soon anyway, I retreated with a small 'see you later' to my room.

_"Edmund,"_ her voice invaded my mind.

My hands reached over to cover my ears trying to block it out.

_"Edmund, dear. I've missed you."_

"Shut up!" I shouted in my empty room. I'm going mad, fantastic.

Laying down on my barely-big-enough-for-me bed I close my eyes and hoped it goes away. I want it to go away. I want _her_ to go away.

_"Edmund, I can make you my king."_

I was being sucked in. She trapt me, I took the bait. I fell for it. I let her get to me. That haunting voice echos throughout the empty room and suddenly the scar on my lower abdomen began to sting, just as much as it did when I first received it. Curled up in a ball protectively, my hand went to hold pressure against it, as if it was going to stop the pain.

Her deep soulless eyes filled my existence as she looked at me with such hate, that it penetrated deep into my soul. This is when _I_ absorbed something from her. Her hatred, her anger, and her greed. It consumed me, wrapping around me until I suffocated in it. The ache in my chest made me want them. Made me _need_ them. My fists clenched tightly, turning my knuckles white and making me dig my nails into my palms.

I must look like I'm dying and to be honest, I almost felt like I was. I might die of this torment and torture, the way in seeps into me, and collects in my body. I grinded my teeth in anger, trying to keep from screaming as I felt a sudden chill come over me. My mind must've started to play tricks on me as I felt small cold drops cover my body, stick to my clothes, melt on my skin just like snow. I tossed violently, abruptly filled rage.

I could feel my bed disappear as it was no longer snow flakes falling, but a winter wonderland in my room. I watched in amazement as the walls disappeared into the forest and ice covered my view. Then there she was, straight from my nightmares, standing before with her hand stretched out before me.

_"One drop of Adam's blood, and you free me, my King."_

As her voice filled my ears, I felt that sudden need to give her everything. To give her anything and everything she wanted, even my life. I started to move forward to toward her transfixed by her being. Her proximity was spellbinding, her soulless eyes glowed with the fire I've seen every time I've remembered her, the same fire she had the moment bit into her Turkish Delights.

My warm hand almost touched her ice cold inviting hand, as she smiled at me, making her hard face seem soft.

"_That's it, Edmund. I'll be yours, forever."_

I relished the thought and finally reached her. I could feel her warm breath fly across my face and smell that intoxicating scent that engulfed her. She was my creator and I needed to serve her in any way I could. She deserves it, for bringing me life from ice. She needs my help, and I'll do anything to help her.

"Edmund!" a familiar soft voice shouted, but I didn't listen.

She needed me, and I was going to help her. To be with her, forever.

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy I am not C S Lewis.**

That soft hand with a firm grip pulled me away. I sat up quickly, terrified as I looked around the boring bedroom Eustace and I share. Lucy was sitting on the edge of my bed with her hands in her lap, and Eustace was leaning against wall looking like the wuss he was before we went to Narnia.

"Edmund," Lucy murmured softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but flinch away from her touch and I watched the pain spread through her face. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it without a word. What was I going to tell them? Was I supposed to tell them I was going mad? That I was hallucinating and having nightmares about that witch that ruined my life?

"What happened?" Lucy asked, looking at me.

I shook my head too angry and conflicted to speak. Taking a deep breath I looked at Eustace, he still had a concerned look on his, like fear. I wonder what I was doing…

"Can you give us a moment please?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

He opened his mouth to protest, his nose scrunched up on his face as he attempted to glare. Lucy gave him a sharp look and he retreated to my satisfaction. Then she turned that sharp look to me, but I glared right back at her. I felt bad after a moment and grabbed my satchel. I handed over my notebook, showing her the picture I drew earlier today, of our once snow covered home.

"This is what put me in a bad mood," I started. "It's been on my mind, and bothering me."

She stared down at it, her fingers running over page as if to savor the image. "What was wrong with you? You were screaming like you were dying."

I shook my head. "I would really rather not relive the moment, thank you very much."

"Well I want to know!" she shouted standing up, her long brown hair swaying around her face.

She was so alluring when she was mad, I should have scolded myself at this moment for thinking that, but I didn't. I got straight to my feet and walked over to her silently. I pushed her up against the closed door, and kissed her abruptly not giving her anytime to really think. My lips moved against her almost roughly as her lips parted. Her gentle hands tugged my jet black hair as my fingers dug into her sides.

Then suddenly, she pushed me away roughly.

"No!" she shouted. "You can't just kiss me every time you don't want to talk about something! It's not right!"

"Not right?" I fired back at her. "What's not right is me _daily_ going through the motions of being treated like a punk, or the _pervert_ who likes his _sister_! What's not right is that I used to be a _King_! What's not right is that witch, consumes every thought I have every moment of everyday. Somehow she creeps back into my mind, and then there is you!"

I was pacing through my speech, my blood boiling with anger, and sadness. Soon I stop and drop to my knees in front of her.

"And then, there is you. Lucy Pevensie. The girl everyone thinks is my sister, who really isn't, but that doesn't matter does it? All that matters is that it's wrong! You are the only other person who takes up my thoughts. You're the one who helps me fight the voice of that woman in my head!" I look up into Lucy's watery eyes. "So _please_ forgive me, that I don't want to spill my every thought out because it's either going to be considered wrong, going to make you upset, or make me go more mad than I already am with this."

Lucy just stared at me. Speechless. _Great. _Then she pulled my head to her chest, stroking my hair as I breathed in her sweet wonderful scent. It was the sweetest, warmest, most pure innocent scent I had ever smelt and nothing ever could replicate it, not even the most gorgeous flowers in Narnia could compete with her.

"Edmund, I'm sorry," her voice trembled. "I… I had no idea. Edmund I am so sorry."

I just shook my head against her. "_Please_, just let me bask in the blissful silence. Just for a little while."

She slid down to the ground with me and placed both hands on either side of my face. She looked into my black soulless eyes, like my mother's, and nodded before kissing me gently. She leaned against the ugly peeling musty-cream painted wall and cradled me in her arms as I took pleasure in this moment of contentment before all hell broke loose again.

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy I am not C S Lewis.**

I felt my sanity slipping again as tiny white puffs appeared to be falling around us, but suddenly I heard Lucy gasp. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again hoping the image would be gone but it wasn't.

"Please tell me I'm not going mad," I muttered as I pulled away from her embrace.

"You're not going mad," Lucy stated in awe. "or I'm going mad with you."

The snow that had been falling around us, suddenly picked up as if wind was blowing it. We were suddenly caught up in a blizzard, a white out. I grasped Lucy's hand as we stood up trying to get out of the way of the flying furniture that the wind was throwing around like a bad temper tantrum. As each object flew through the frozen white air, it dissolved into nothing. The rug on which we were standing came out from underneath us cause me to fall on to of Lu.

She shielded her face in my chest as the cold air nipped at our faces, but me, I was used to this cold. In fact it barely bothered me, I guess that's a perk isn't it? Suddenly it stopped, as if it never happened. I pulled away from Lucy slightly and looked around, the ground was covered in a white blanket yet the sun shined brightly, making the diamonds sparkle on the trees around us.

"Where are we?" Lucy breathed, as I looked down at her beautiful face. Her hair had framed her face perfectly from the wind and her innocent chocolate colored eyes peered up at me with curiosity.

I shook my head, no. For some reason though, it felt familiar, like I had been here before.

"I don't know Lu," I muttered getting off of her, helping her stand to her feet.

"Are we in Narnia?" A bright smile lit up Lucy's face.

Oh how I wish my answer wouldn't have wiped it away. "No, Lu, we are somewhere much different."

Looking around the breeze blew softly, making the snow flakes dance around us. The nymphs came alive around us, whether good or evil, they just stared at us as if we were a complete surprise. We probably were, it wasn't like we were ever supposed to come back. Lucy looked around, practically spinning in a circle before moving into my side with a shiver. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder I held her close, rubbing my hand down her arm making some friction to warm her up.

In that moment a tree in the middle of the wood caught my eye, it was tall and magnificent, the most divine tree amongst them. It's sturdy trunk was immense as it's roots stretched out above and below the ground ruggedly. They curled and rippled against the snowy ground. It sparkled with life compared to it's other crystalized brothers and sisters. The beautiful green leaves brought life against the white blank canvas. It's fruits abundant and colourful and it sang.

It called to me.

It called to me like that woman.

It called to me like that woman who created me.

And it called to me, as it called to her all those years ago.

The tree of knowledge sang it's sweet temptations to me and _her_ making us desire, covet and want to beg for it. It filled me with the same sense I was filled with the moment I had those evil treats. Those vile Turkish Delights.

I dropped to me knees as I stared at it. It made me feel weak, I wanted it to burn, but at the same time not. It called to me, it sang to me and yet I couldn't get near it. There was a forcefield created between me and it created by my head and my heart. Why does everything have to be so difficult? Why is it harder for me than it was for her?

Why can't I have the strength, the power to just take it like she did? Why I can't I be bestowed with it's wisdom and power like her?

_"Edmund,_" her voice echoed through the empty wood. "_Edmund,_ _don't be _weak!"

I closed my eyes and embraced the blackness blocking out the temptations before me.

Then, abruptly Lucy kissed me, making me open my eyes momentarily before closing them again pulling her close, craving the taste of her lips. She pushed me back so she sat on top of me as we kissed. Every thought I had before, every voice that had consumed me was gone. The only thing going on in my mind was: _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy._

She pulled away then and gazed down at me slightly breathless.

"Are you okay now?"

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am no CS Lewis. **

I nodded swallowing. I was trying hard to catch my breath. I glimpsed back at the tree before staring back at Lucy.

"We need to get out of here. We need to get back."

Lucy stood up and looked around. "How do you propose we do that? Since we have no idea where we are."

"We are in the Wood Between Worlds," I stated matter-of-fact-ly and I regretted sharing that knowledge.

"How do you know…" Lucy trailed.

"The tree told me," I lied quickly. "It was speaking to me."

I looked around and noticed a nymph looking at us from behind a tree. I walked closer and it's body started to become more defined, she became more and more human looking. She floated back, her snowy dress flowing with her. I shook my head quickly.

"No, please wait. We need to get home." I stretched out my hand and the nymph looked at it before letting its icicle fingers touch the palm of my hand.

She giggled silently, the smile bringing a glow to her glass face. Abruptly, I was being pulled forward quickly my feet barely touching the ground anymore. It was all I could do to hold on to Lucy's hand as we were whisked away. Then, there in front of us was was pond. It was a deep blue and wasn't frozen or plagued by the winter. The edges were glowing green with fresh grass and soft brown mud.

I peered down into it and saw our empty room at Uncle's house. Lucy grasped my arm, holding me back, as I stepped toward it.

"Edmund, what if it's tricking us?" she whispered.

The nymph heard her and frowned shaking her head. Silently she pointed to us and then to the pond with a nod. She slowly reached out and touched my forehead.

_"This is home, I promise, but you must go quickly."_ Her voice was beautiful and I was mesmerized. I nodded slowly before turning back to Lucy.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant," I said. "Isn't that your name?"

Lucy glared at me, and stuck up her chin. "Fine."

She suddenly went to the edge and drove into the pond disappearing under the surface. I caught a quick look back at the nymph before I smiled and headed to edge.

"What is your name?" I asked politely.

"_Koyuki_," she smiled before attempting to push me in.

I smiled despite myself and dove into the blue water. I found myself leaning against the bedroom door, the same as before the storm started. I looked around and couldn't find Lucy in the room. I got up in a panic and ran out the door.

"Lucy!" I called. "Lu?"

I ran down the hall to her room where I cracked the door open to find her sitting on her bed with her face in her knees, rocking herself back and forth. She was quietly sobbing as I heard her suck in sharp breaths and watched her shoulder moved to her breaths. I took a step in but she shook her head.

"Go away," she cried. "Just go away."

It stung to hear her say those words but I followed her request and left the room. Walking back to my own I reached for my notebook and stared at the picture. It started to move before my eyes, I watched the snow really fall in the picture, and I cussed under my breath. This was never going to go away. I was always going to be stuck with this evil inside of me, because that's how I was created.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the window, thinking back to when I was first told who I was. Aslan would be ashamed if he could see how far I have strayed, letting this evil force consume me.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am no CS Lewis. **

_"Edmund," the lion in front of me said, Aslan, I was assuming. "That Witch, she has done horrible things. And you have helped her."_

_I bowed my head in shame, waiting for the yelling to start. "But you have been forgiven, Son of Adam, you cannot help what you've done."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it seemed impossible for someone to just say I was forgiven and actually seem to mean it. _

_"It's time for you to know where you come from," The lion went on. "You've always felt out of place from you family, yes?"_

_I wasn't sure if I should actually speak or not, so I decided to just nod my head slowly. _

_"It isn't just because you're adopted, which you already know, It's because of that woman. Jadis. She's your mother in a sense," he paused and looked at me as I sniffed, I didn't want to know this. I couldn't bare to hear the truth. "She created you in a way, with plans to kill me."_

_This brought my attention fully to him. My black eyes meeting his powerful yellow-green eyes in shock and ashamed. _

_"Sir, I never-" I started. _

_"Edmund!" Lucy called making us bother turn to look at her. _

_Aslan nodded. "I know Edmund, this isn't entirely your fault, you were bewitched. But your actions had many consequences."_

_I nodded, silently again. His voice was so deep and captivating, it made me want to drop to my knees and cry, not in fear, but because of how divine he seemed. He walked me down to where Lucy, Peter and Susan were. I couldn't meet their eyes, Peter's condescending gaze I didn't want to meet. _

_"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." _

_With that Aslan walked away gracefully leaving me to face my family. _

I stared out the window into the complete darkness, just remembering that moment, wishing Aslan were here to give me guidance. Eustace was in bed snoring loudly keeping me more awake than my insomnia was. I glared at his small body in the darkness before I stared back out the window.

The blackness was comforting, no stars shined but the full moon casted a light over the abandoned street making everything a little more eerie than usual. I sat and pondered everything, every little bit of information I had collected over the years and years we had spent in Narnia. Of course, no one knew of my research but that's the way I needed it to be. No one should know, no one needed to be asking questions about it.

Once Aslan told me her name, Jadis, it stuck with me all those years until it finally drove me mad enough to scour for anything about her. I needed to know, sometimes I regret the things I learned, but know those questions would've haunted me. She was Queen of Charn, the last queen before she destroyed it. Then she went to the Woods Between Worlds and ate from the Tree of Knowledge. There she grew powerful, fierce, beautiful, enchanted and vile. She was consumed by sin, filled with filth and greed. It grew and multiplied and infested within her, devouring anything that was ever good in her.

Then, somewhere in my estimated timeline, it was there I was created. How, is still an unanswered question but I know I will never get that answer. After that she roamed Earth for awhile where somehow she was brought to Narnia with the first Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve. Then the plague of snow and ice started...where my betrayal started all those years later.

I needed to know more.

I needed to find a way to get to her, to get more answers.

I needed to find a way to get rid of this _thing_ inside me, even if that means ending me.

I quickly grabbed my notebook and stared at the drawing, hoping somehow it will get me to where Lucy and I were this afternoon. I couldn't help but smile as I felt a burst of cold air fly across my face, in that moment I knew.

This is what I had to do.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am no CS Lewis. **

"Koyuki?" I called as I looked around the snow covered wood.

The wind blew lightly, making the snowflakes dance around me. I sighed and walked toward the Tree, almost hypnotized by its divinity. Slow, heavy steps I took toward it, my hand stretched out to let my fingertips graze the bumpy bark of the trunk covered lightly with green moss. The wind blew harder suddenly around me and I found myself on my back, feeling ice against my lips.

I stared up at Koyuki in shock as she silently giggled, then a small frown creeped up on her face.

"_Did I do it wrong? The other girl did it before."_

I couldn't help the laugh that rose from my chest as she floated off of me. Getting up, I shook my head.

"You did it perfectly. I was just surprised by it, but Lucy is kind of like my girlfriend so its okay that she kisses me." I explained with a smile touching my lips.

"_What's a girlfriend?_" Koyuki asked, with her head tilted to the side.

"Kind of like… a courtship?" I asked, looking to see if she understood. Then something occurred to me, she wasn't touching me and I could hear her. "I can hear you."

Koyuki giggled and nodded, floating around me in a circle. "_You're like me, except more human. Of course you can hear me._"

I didn't know if I liked hearing her say that or not. I mean, it was nice in a sense to have a possibility, but it never occurred to me that I wasn't just created a human.

"Why couldn't I before?" I questioned.

"_The girl,"_ Koyuki started. "_your _girlfriend_ Lucy? She kind of put a barrier around both of you, which stops humans from hearing us. But I broke it."_ Koyuki smiled triumphantly at the end, very proud of herself.

I laughed and nodded. "So I can hear you now, any time?"

Koyuki just nodded as answer before leading me to the pond to get home. I stood on the edge and shook my head. Koyuki crossed her arms and glared at me.

"_You need to go home, you can't stay here."_

"Why not? I need to. I need to get answers."

"_It's not safe here for people like you. Humans get too tempted here, as you did yourself a few minutes ago."_

"You yourself said I wasn't completely human, and I wasn't tempted then, I was just looking at it."

Koyuki crossed her arms again, floating around me. "_That… doesn't count. You need to go. For your own safety. I don't want you hurt."_

"Why would I get hurt?"

"_Because of that woman, she comes here every night. See the sun is going down, it's twilight. She'll be here soon. _Please _go!_" She explained and pleaded.

"That woman? Who?" I asked. "Please tell me."

Koyuki hesitated before looking over into the edge of the pond, letting her glass fingertips touch it. She closed her eyes as if relishing the feeling and opened them to stare back at me.

"_Your mother. The White White Jadis._"

"I have to-"

"_Eventually you'll forgive me, I'm so sorry Edmund."_

I wasn't sure why she would say that until she pushed me into the pond sending me back to my crumby, dirty, ugly bedroom I had to share with Eustace Scrubb. I was back to sitting on the windowsill looking down at my drawing. I threw the notebook across the room with a frustrated sigh. I couldn't believe she did that. I looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. I'll have to wait until tonight, to go back and I won't be leaving this time.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am no CS Lewis.**

It's been a week.

One whole week, since I found out that woman wanders the wood at night.

One whole week, Lucy hasn't said but two words to me.

Sitting in the park not far from the house, my notebook rested on my knees as I slumped against an oak tree. Soon the page was filled with a face, a face that it probably shouldn't have been. I stared down at the glass face of Koyuki and sighed. I couldn't believe she did that to me, just kicked me out. She didn't understand, or maybe she understood too well. My fingertips moved slowly over her face and I leaned back closing my eyes.

"_You're like me, except more human."_

I groaned quietly, having too much on my mind. Then I heard someone walking toward me. Lucy had her arms crossed as she sat down next to me. It was cold outside today and seeing her in that thin jumper wasn't right. I slipped off my jacket and put it around her lightly.

"It's too cold to be out here in just a jumper."

"Look who's talking," she said taking it anyway.

I bit my tongue wanting to make a comment which would've gave away too much information. I closed my notebook and nodded, not really wanting to respond to her curt comment.

"What were you drawing?" she inquired.

I shrugged. "Just stuff. I have a lot on my mind."

She sighed and leaned against me. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why can't you just trust me? All you need to do is trust me and everything would be a lot easier."

She pulled away and looked at me. She wasn't glaring, but the look on her face told me my response wasn't good enough for her. Then a prat from school started to walk by us with a smirk and cough.

"Sick perv."

I stood up quickly and shoved him hard. "Shut the hell up!"

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, but I was consumed with rage.

The prat, _Thomas_ was his name, came at me but he had no chance against me when I was this mad. My fist came in contact with his cheek and nose sending him to the ground. He actually whimpered, as I glared down at him.

"I swear you so much as look at me I will finish what I started."

He scrambled around on the ground as I stood over him. He ran away leaving me and Lucy alone in the park again. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, I was too angry to say anything to even deal with what she had to say about any of this. I picked up my notebook and took off down the street, leaving her to go home by herself. I expected her to go home, to run away from me again and cry.

She surprised me when she followed me and started hitting my back.

"You're so stupid! You idiot!" she yelled.

I whipped around, my eyes set ablaze. "Don't."

Her body was shaking as she looked up at me, and this time I saw the fear in her brown eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "_Everything_! If you haven't noticed you haven't actually been talking to me for the past week, and when you do all you want to do is start an argument!"

"You're the one who makes it an argument."

I shook my head and started to walk away again. This time I stopped and turned around to look at her. "You know, ever since we were kids I've trusted you, whether I pretended to be harsh to you or not. I trusted you enough each time to know you were going to be okay, I never really pushed it unless it was important. But you can't trust me with the smallest things and you makes huge assumptions out of nothing."

"What about that… that _thing_? That nymph."

"If only Aslan could hear you talking."

Then I walked away for good this time. I headed to the alley behind Robinson's Bakery and paced staring down at the constantly snowing picture.

"Come on, come on." I muttered to myself. "Let me in."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to go. As I almost lost hope, my lips curled into a smile at the feel of that burst of magical cold air.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am no CS Lewis.**

The sun shined brightly, making the forest glow with life despite the lifeless snow and ice. The white blanketed ground sparkled like small individual diamonds, and the icicles that hung from the trees looked like chandeliers. The wood was alive and everything hummed and sang, from the birds in the trees to the chilled wind, even the trees.

The loudest tree of them all I avoided like the plague. It called to me, sang to me far worse than all the others. As soon as I laid eyes on it I walked away turning my back on it, never wanting to see it again until absolutely necessary. I walked around looking from pond to pond, each like a separate ice rink calling to be skated on, only once you stepped foot on it you'd be transported somewhere else entirely.

Soon I felt like I was being followed and turned around quietly, knowing it was no use. Nymphs and other creatures could evaporate out of thin air. Then I felt ice at my neck and I realized it was two thin arms and a small body pressed against mine. I could actually hold her in a hug, almost thankful for seeing her. I, like she said, wanted to forgive her. I just wanted to know why.

"_I'm so sorry!_" she cried into my neck. "_Please forgive me._"

I nodded as she detached from me. "I will. I do, just please tell me why."

"_It's not obvious?_" she asked, her glass hand touched her chilled blue lips.

Shaking my head, I shrugged. "I guess I'm just oblivious."

"_I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt! That woman is awful! She banished us here, some of us souls trapped in these bodies and others…. she gave us the ability to feel and nothing else."_

I stared at her, my hand reaching out to caress her ice smooth cheek. "And which are you?"

"_I'm one of her daemons."_ She sighed looking down.

"As am I," was all I said.

"_I know, we can all tell. I wish I could look more human like you, instead of just glass_."

"You're very beautiful glass," I smiled, before touching her cheek. "Being human isn't all that great."

Then suddenly she brought her hands to her lips and gasped before bowing toward me.

"_Please, forgive me. I forgot, Your Highness."_

I stared at her for a moment until I realized what she was talking about. "I'm not in Narnia, I'm not your King."

"_Koyuki!_" I heard a deeper voice call, it was hard to imagine anyone else talking except her. Koyuki looked a little worried as she looked around.

"_It's Keller,"_ she started before looking behind her. "_He's the wise man."_

Suddenly the sketch book was ripped from my hand by an invisible force and my fist clenched. "Hey!"

Soon a man appeared, an older man. He looked very different to Koyuki, he was made of leaves and bark almost like a tree, but floated gracefully in the gentle breeze. His face was stern and his posture made him come across approachable. I watched him through a glare as he flipped through each individual page of my notebook.

"_Pardon me King Edmund, but I am very curious about you. I have heard many things."_

I straightened up. "Like what?"

"_Your questionable relationship with Queen Lucy,"_ he started and I stepped forward. "_Along with the betrayal of your people at such a young age."_

"That's enough!" I yelled. "You have no _business _sticking your nose in things you know nothing about."

Keller held up my notebook and pointed to the picture of the wood in Narnia.

"_You drew this?_" he questioned. "_You drew this and it moves?"_

I nodded. "Yeah I guess, it's been snowing since I finished it."

"_You really are her child…_" he muttered to himself.

I looked down ashamed, it hurt hearing it from someone else's lips. I didn't want people to know. I didn't want to hear it myself. It was like poison to my ears, it sounded like nails across a chalkboard. I took the book back and held it at my side, looking at Koyuki who had been standing there silently, just listening.

"Look, I need answers that's why I'm here. I need to end this."

This was final, I wasn't going to sway. I was going to end this no matter what.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am no CS Lewis.**

Cair Paravel in my memories was radiant with life and gleamed with beauty, but when we came back with Caspian's call that vision changed and even now as I look at it, it is just a broken reminder of what once was. Walking through what once was the courtyard, I couldn't help but stare at the boulders that brought my home to it's destruction. The treasure room had surprisingly held during the battle, with no one finding it, so I was in luck when I walked down to know we had left mostly everything untouched the last time we came back together.

One of my old black tunics was rolled with other supplies and tied to my back, while I started to retrieve my sword, and shoved an old dagger into my boot. I whirled around as I heard a clatter around me, then my pulse stopped racing as I heard that musical giggle.

"Sorry, I'm not use to actually walking on the ground yet." Koyuki smiled.

I walked over to her, my footsteps echoing in the empty stone room, and took her soft pale hand. She had soft dark red hair, like dark rubies or carmine, and piercing emerald green eyes, it was quite the contrast to her glass features in the Wood. She was tall and slender, but still looked fragile like glass and much paler than a normal human would. The shape of her eyes were almost perfect to their natural almond shape, and her full lips parted slightly naturally as if they always did.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, leading her out of the treasury. We sat on the eroded steps that once lead to the beautiful grand hall, that had been painted with Narnian history and stories of those that came before us. The crystal chandeliers had hung beautifully with scented candles that burned in them, while the marble floor sparkled and felt cool under bare feet.

"What's the plan?" Koyuki asked, leaning back almost appearing to bathe in the sun.

"First we need to find Caspian from there he can help us find the book Keller told us about."

She nodded slowly and just stared at the sky. I looked down and thought about Lucy, how I wish she were here with me, back here at our home. I wonder how mad she would be if she knew I was here with Koyuki, basking under the Narnian sun. I couldn't get the image of her tear stained flustered face out of my mind as I stormed away from her in my rage. Her gorgeous brown eyes were red and puffy wile her hair blew around her in the cool wind. I sighed as I leaned back and peered at Koyuki.

"Koyuki," I started.

"You can call me Koy you know," she smiled, interrupting me.

"Koy," I smiled. "What if this ends badly?"

She looked down, her smile gone. "Then it ends badly. The point is that you tried Edmund."

I nodded, and looked down at my sketchbook. I stared at the picture I drew of Cair Paravel and couldn't believe I did it. This is what transported us here, not one of those mystical ponds but one of my disturbing drawings. And somehow along the way Koy came and turned human in Narnia. I can't believe it happened, as soon as we saw it we were speechless. It was one of those unexplainable moments when the impossible suddenly turned possible.

The moment I laid eyes on her she was gorgeous, absolutely stunning and my heart couldn't help but feel guilty for the thought because it ached for Lucy. I was betraying her with thoughts like that. Koy, as if reading my thoughts, tilted her head to the side with a small frown.

"You miss her," it wasn't a question.

I nodded slowly. "We were fighting before I left."

"I'm sorry. Keller said you have a questionable relationship…"

I sighed. "Yes, that was what had spread when rumors had left the castle. Incest," I sniggered. "It's questionable because everyone thinks she's my sister."

"And she's not," Koy finished. "You're the witch's son, does no one know?"

I shook my head. "No knows except me, Jadis, and Aslan, along with you."

"Lucy doesn't know?" she questioned a little surprised.

"How could I tell her I'm the son of pure evil? I betrayed her for that woman, I've already had to work hard enough to get some respect back for that."

Koy nodded slowly. "Just because you're her son Edmund, doesn't make you as bad as her."

I exhaled softly as we stared out over the cliff watching the sun go down. It was beautiful, the sky turned red as the sky kissed the sea. _Red sky at night, sailors's delight,_ I thought with a small smile. Koy leaned her head on my shoulder lightly and said, "If I'm supposedly human, does that mean I actually sleep? Because I feel worn out and my eyes hurt, it's a very unusual feeling."

I laughed and I rubbed her warm arm. "That means your tired, and yes you actually sleep like all the other humans."

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am not CS Lewis.**

__

_"What is your name son of Adam?" her melodic voice echoing in the empty snow covered wood. _

_"Edmund, you majesty," I bowed. How ignorant I was. _

_"You look so cold," she forced a smile, how could I have missed it? "Come sit with me?"_

_I stood there, my feet glued to the ground. "Edmund?" her voice rose slightly with her question. _

_"Edmund?"_

"Edmund?" I awoke to Koy poking me awake.

I sat up quickly and looked around, taking in the Narnian sight around me. I still couldn't believe we made it here, that I was truly back. I wish I could savor this but I needed to get back, I had business with the Witch and it was going to end. Permanently. Koy looked concerned, worry was painted over her normally cheerful face.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my eyes wide with surprise.

"You were tossing and turning! You looked in pain!" she stressed.

I put a hand on her shoulder softly. "I'm sorry, if I scared you. It was just a bad dream."

She nodded, staying silent. With a sigh I pulled out my sketchbook and just stared at it, wishing it could just transport me to whoever or wherever I wanted to go without having to sit and sketch and still then not know the outcome of where I will actually be. I let out a long breath as I put the book into my satchel and turn to Koy.

"I wish I could just ask Aslan for some help," I started. "but that was always Lucy's thing."

"Why is that?" Koyuki asked, her head tilted to one side.

"She was always the first to see and believe anything about him, always."

Suddenly then was a low growl that entered the silent air between us. I drew my sword and stood protectively in front of Koyuki. Pulling her to me I looked around wondering where it came from. It appeared out of no where; after a few moments of silence I put my sword away almost thinking I made it up in my head.

"What was that? I've never heard such a growl," Koyuki said as she stayed close to my side.

Shaking my head I shrugged, "It almost sounded like..." I trailed. "Could it be possible?"

Koyuki gave me a confused expression as I looked around.

"Aslan?" I called out, my voice almost sounding hopeful.

"What are you doing?" Koyuki whispered like I was going crazy.

Opening my mouth to say something we heard another growl and suddenly an invisible force sent us falling backward. A harsh wind blew us back and soon I felt like I was falling. The ground was out from under my feet and I grasped Koyuki close to me. Her head buried into my chest as we held on to each other through the rush of our surrounding.

Then we crashed to the ground. We are surrounded by lush green grass and beautiful multicoloured flowers. Koyuki is beside me, her head in my shoulder and I stroke her hair for a moment before stopping and clearing my thought.

"Uh, we are here?" I said as I looked around, unsure of where 'here' was.

Koy lifted up her head, her red hair framing her face perfectly. "How did we get here?"

I stared up at the clear blue sky thoughtfully and didn't know what to say. I watched Koy study me before laying down next to me exhaling a deep breath. I don't why I just laid there but I didn't want to think. I didn't want to know what was going to happen next, I just wanted this little moment to last a few more seconds. Aslan did it, he sent us here. He had to have because there was no other way. He made the impossible possible. Always.

Soon I heard a branch in the distance break and the trotting of horses with the clang of the saddles. As a dapple grey horse appeared with a chestnut horse I sat up quickly with my dagger in hand ready to throw. I almost let it fly before I heard the familiar sound of a bow drawn back.

"Drop it!" I heard a familiar voice command.

My hand lowered slightly before I squinted up into the sun to get a better look at the rider on the chestnut horse. "Caspian?"

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I just briefly wanted to address a few question I have received in my reviews so I could kind of clear some things up with you guys. I'll try and make this short. Sorry. **

**First, I thought this story up entirely myself I didn't get any ideas from any other books or from anyone else. Second, Koyuki sounds like an Anime name and I do apologize if that bothers some people I purely used the name for its meaning which is little snow. I thought it tied in well to the character I created. And third, as for if Koy has any powers or how the relationships Edmund has work out will be revealed eventually in the next chapters ;) Thank you guys so much the support. It keeps me writing. **

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am not CS Lewis.**

"Edmund!" his voice sounded more joyful than it did before we had our weapons pointed at each other.

I smiled and hugged him while shaking his hand. "Caspian."

"Where's Lucy...and your little cousin?" He asked looking around, suddenly catching sight of Koy. He stared at her with curiosity before looking back at me. "Who is your friend?"

"It's just me," I started before turning to Koy. "Caspian this is my friend Koyuki, Koy this is King Caspian."

Koy bowed, her carmine hair flowing over her face. "Your majesty."

"Any friend of Edmund's is a friend of mine. Let me introduce you to my wife Lilliandil," Caspian said and I recognized the woman now standing before us.

"You're the blue star, the one who led us to Ramandu's Island before-" I stopped short not wanting to relive the memories of letting Jadis get to me.

"Oh yes, King Edmund nice to meet you again and Koy such a pleasure my dear." Her voice was soft and high, it sounded musical almost.

"Come, let's head back to the castle so we can finish this conversation. You two can take Lilliandil's horse back."

* * *

Caspian sat opposite me in his study while we waited for Lilliandil to come back with Koy from getting cleaned up and changed out of her white grass stained dress.

"Where is Lucy and the others? Why just you?" he asked, intrigued.

He was there when Aslan had told us we weren't coming back. All of us had excepted that but now that I'm back things aren't making much sense. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees, staring at the stone floor.

"I'm here, believe it or not, on my own business. I somehow managed to bring myself here."

"What business?" Caspian questioned.

"I'm looking for a book, it's the last book of Charn. The only one that survived it's destruction."

Caspian nodded silently, contemplating my answer. Resting back in his chair he rubbed his chin as if forming his sentence before he said it. "Why do you need it? Why now after all this time?"

It was my turn to sit and contemplate. I had to form my answer carefully, or I could just tell him the truth which would open a floodgate of questions. I opened my mouth to speak, still conflicted with what I had to say, when Koy and Lilliandil came in with glowing smiles. Of course on etiquette Caspian and I stood to welcome them in.

"Catching up?" Lilliandil asked, before kissing Caspian lightly.

To be perfectly honest I'm almost glad he and Susan never got together, not that it would've ever worked out but just because it didn't seem like something that was supposed to be. As if Caspian remembered Susan was my 'sister', he cleared his throat and shifted his feet.

"Edmund was just telling me why he was here. It is a fascinating story."

Koy remained quiet next to me looking beautiful in a lavender and cream dress. I smiled at her softly before turning back Caspian with a sigh.

"My reasons for the book aren't easily explained in a few sentences," I started. Maybe that was stretching the truth but the to-the-point answer isn't all that great. "I just need the book so I can get back home to Lucy and Eustace."

Koy looked slightly saddened by my words and I saw Lilliandil notice it too. Caspian nodded and came closer to me. "We have time for an explanation Edmund, but I guess that can be done on our way to retrieve the book."

"You know where is it?" I asked, both surprised and relieved.

"It's a full day's journey from here in the treasury of an old fortress of my father's."

I felt weighed down and slightly terrified as I shook his hand agreeing to tell him the truth. Koy gave me a small smile as if to encourage me, I only wish I knew how she acted as if she could read my mind.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am not CS Lewis.**

She wasn't supposed to be there and she knew it, but she didn't care. She was obviously let in for a reason otherwise none of this would've happened. Wandering around the snow covered wood she began searching for him, where else could he be? A flash of jealous flashed through Lucy as she thought of him with _her_, how could he do that to her? That nymph isn't even a human and yet he likes _her_. She could tell, she didn't even need to ask him, it was just the look in his eye.

He used to look at her that way when they were younger, until they became something much more. Now where are they? Trudging through the fluffy snow Lucy ponders that question. _Where are we now?_ She doesn't like to think of the fact that she'd hurt him and that maybe he had a point to what he was saying. Maybe he was right about her not giving him enough credit.

Then guilt coursed through her. She couldn't believe all the bad thoughts she had been thinking, she can't believe how selfish and angry she's felt since she's been back in this wood. Exasperated she fell to the ground next to the pond she remembered was the way home. The light blue glass reflected her slightly and continued to show her that drab old room she's so used to seeing. Salty tears ran down her face in regret of all that she has done.

Edmund was right. Ever since he left his voice rang through her head repeating the last words he had said to her.

_"If only Aslan could see you now._"

It was awful to think of. How far she had fallen from what she used to be as Queen Lucy the Valiant. She was almost opposite now, scared and alone and internally conflicted with every thought she had, had in the last two weeks. Suddenly, disturbing her quiet sobs, a low growl echoed through the empty air.

A warm soothing burst of air engulfed her, and soon she could feel that soft mane she had dreamt about since she left Narnia. Her fingers weaved into the golden yellow hair and her face nuzzled in closely. Lucy's heart cried out, screaming in her chest but her mouth remained silent she couldn't seem to form words.

"Dear one," Aslan's powerful voice boomed in the silence. "There is something that must be done. A story that needs to be told, and the truth needs to be unveiled, but it needs to come from someone else's lips."

"Oh Aslan!" She cried. "I am so sorry!"

"All will get better my Dear One," Aslan soothed before standing to his full height, and head held up high in the true power he possessed. "Trust me now. Close your eyes and you'll be where you need to be."

Lucy nodded and followed his command. "Aslan, I've missed you." She whispered before that sudden warm air enclosed around her. Then that falling sensation filled her being.

"You really don't plan on telling me the truth do you?" Caspian stated as we rode through the woods of Narnia.

The sun glowed over the wood making each colour more vibrant, more alive. The green leaves and grass weren't dull and the trunks of the trees didn't look grey and lifeless. The blue sky and cotton ball clouds were soothing and calm compared to the grey skies of Cambridge. I sighed as I looked toward Caspian with my answer.

"It's not that I don't plan on telling you, it's just hard to say."

Caspian nodded seeming a little uncertain about what to say, then Koy galloped up next to us with a smile.

"Or I could jut say it to get it over with." She said in a light tone. We both looked at her and she smiled with a giggle. "Relax, it's not my story to tell."

She rode up ahead just basking in under the Narnian sunlight, enjoying the colourful sight compared to the white painted wood she was from. I smiled slightly at the sight of her, it was almost as if watching a little kid seeing and experiencing so many different things at once. Caspian gave me a sharp look.

"What happened between you and Lucy, don't deny what I'm saying. I know it's true," Caspian said. "Don't get me wrong…"

"Caspian, I'm not Lucy's brother okay? I'm adopted, I have no blood relation what-so-ever. Yes, Lucy and I have… a relationship, and nothing has happened. I am trying to get something done that she doesn't need to worry about."

Caspian nodded slowly, processing my words. "So there is nothing between you and Koy?"

I shook my head. "She's a great friend, but I love Lucy."

I looked up into the sky and sighed. I wish everything would look and feel this perfect in Cambridge, at least it would lighten the mood with everything going on. Maybe little cousin Eustace wouldn't be such a continuous little pain and people would just leave well enough alone. Staring up at the powder blue sky with cotton ball clouds, green leaves spotted the view. The trees stretching their fingertips to the sky and swaying with the wind casting a friendly shade every so often until the next clearing. We rode in silence after my last comment, only for a little while until Koy's horse suddenly bucked from beneath her, almost sending her flying off.

It was spooked and I rushed to Koy's side quickly as the horse fixed itself. Concerned I looked at her softly, "Are you okay?"

She just nodded silently, not looking at me but straight ahead. I followed her gaze for a moment before a swift glance toward Koy before comprehending what I had seen. My head swung back to where Koy was staring in front of us. There my eyes met the very familiar gorgeous deep brown eyes of Lucy Pevensie. The one person I truly didn't expect to see here.

"Lu?" I whispered in shock.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am not CS Lewis. Sorry for any mistakes I missed. **

A thousand different things rushed through my head, as I sat frozen a top my horse looking down at Lucy. A smile lit up her face as she looked over Caspian and I but I noticed her face falter at the sight of Koy. Koy nudged my shoulder, pulling me from my reverie, and gestured toward Lucy. I hopped off the horse and stood inches from her waiting for her to make the first move.

She hugged me tightly and felt as though I could breathe again, I hadn't even realize I couldn't. As she pulled away my hands caressed her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a great question," she smiled before going over to Caspian to greet him.

Koy came down as well and stood quietly unsure of what to do. I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled, knowing she wasn't okay about this. I wished I could make her feel better. I didn't want her to go through any pain. Her and Lucy had gotten off on the wrong foot which was more Lucy's fault than her's but then again it all boils down to me starting the whole thing. I let go and Koy steps forward toward Lucy with a small smile.

"It's nice to properly meet you, your highness. I'm Koy," she introduced quietly, her melodic voice sounding beautiful even in a whisper.

Lucy hesitated at first before smiling fully at Koy. "It's nice to meet you too."

Caspian looked around and smiled. "We should probably set up a camp I doubt we will be making it there on by nightfall."

I nodded in agreement. We all split up to collect wood and find things for shelter. As I was walking around the wood I saw Koy leaning against a tree with her face to the bark. I almost thought she was crying until I could hear her small giggles.

"Koy?" I asked making her turn to me for a second before turning back toward the tree and whisper something again.

"Thank you Goodrich," she smiled as she came to my side. "They're going to make shelter for us."

Soon I watched the roots slowly twist and grow out of the ground as the tress moved closer together closing over the open space above us and the grass grew thick and lush in four separate spaces almost like beds. Never had I ever seen the nymphs of the woods create something like this.

"Thank you," I murmured in awe.

The fire burned brightly between all of us, illuminating our small portion of camp. Koy volunteered first watch, just in case, against Caspian and I's protests. I didn't want her to get hurt if anything happened, I felt restless as she persisted on it. Staring up into the Narnia sky I just couldn't get over it's beauty. Each star burned brightly over head, sparkling like diamonds on a piece of midnight velvet. Without realizing I began to drift off to what I hoped was a peaceful sleep.

_"Edmund dear," her voice echos around me as I run through the woods toward her. "Come to me, my king."_

_Bowing before her I feel in awe of her presence. "Your majesty, what will you have me do next?"_

_Her laugh musical yet evil laugh swarmed me and filled me up with power, greed and desire. "Kill _her_."_

_There stood Lucy and Koy in front of me smiling as if unaware of the Witch, my mother. I looked back at Jadis not understanding her command. Shaking my head, rage consumed her face her big black soulless eyes filled with disgust and hatred. I hated that look I wanted it to leave her face, I wanted to satisfy her wants but this I couldn't do._

_"Edmund, kill her or they both die." She yelled, yet still Lucy and Koy acted oblivious. _

_"Kill _who!_" I screamed on my knees. _

_"The one you love," Jadis laughed. _

_I stared at both of them. It shouldn't have been hard I've loved Lucy since we were kids but deep down I couldn't bring myself to even _think_ of killing Koy. It pained me, both of them pained me. A fist enclosed around my heart at the thought making my chest feel heavy. So heavy I felt like drowning. Suddenly it slowly started to disappear, it was being healed and tamed. _

"Don't wake him," I heard Koy whisper.

"Why not?" Lucy questioned, there was an edge to her voice that angered me slightly.

"He won't be restless anymore." That answer explained a lot.

I heard Lucy sigh, I wish I could open my eyes and see what's going on but I know then they won't speak at all. I know eavesdropping isn't a good thing but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I thought about you," Lucy started. "I didn't know you and I had no right. It was wrong of me."

"I probably would've thought the same if Edmund was to me what he is to you. I didn't mean to drive a wedge between you, he told you were fighting before he came to the Wood."

"I shouldn't have let you get to me. I guess it's just hard knowing I will never come back here again."

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if you think anything has happened between Edmund and I, like if you question his actions. We are strictly friends, we're both sort of going through the same thing."

"And what same thing is that?" Lucy asked.

My heart literally stopped, I prayed I hoped Koy wouldn't say anything. I needed to be the one to tell Lucy.

"It's not my story to tell. Edmund needs to be the one to say it."

There was silence after that, oh how I wish I could see what was happening. Then after some shifting, Lucy spoke. "Good night Koy."

"Night," Koy sighed, then she started humming.

"_Oh within this tree, _

_another tree _

_inhabits the same body;_

_within this stone_

_another stone rests, _

_it's many shades o f grey_

_the same,_

_it's identical_

_surface and weight._

_And within my body,_

_another body,_

_whose history, waiting,_

_sings; _there is no body,

_it sings,_

there is no other world."

Somehow her voice was mesmerizing and I drifted asleep for good this time, without the worry of the Witch coming to get me.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review! Song(Poem) Within This Tree by Jane Hirshfield**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am not CS Lewis. Sorry for any mistakes I missed. **

Standing at the door of the treasury my heart was pounding, I still hadn't told Caspian and Lucy yet so they didn't understand why I was so hesitant but Koy rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled. This of course upset Lucy and Koy noticed retreating from me before Caspian led us inside. It was a two-story stone room with a grand spiral staircase leading up to the open balcony which made up the second floor. Bookshelves painted most of the circular stone room while pictures and sculptures complemented them, filling in the empty spaces.

I walked to the near oak table and set down my satchel before turning to Caspian.

"Do you know where it is in here?"

Caspian nodded walking slowly toward the bookshelves. "It's in a case with the scepter…"

"Scepter?" Lucy asked.

Caspian nodded and looked to me. "The one King Edmund destroyed all those years ago."

I cleared my throat wanting to find it as quick as I possibly could. We all split up and went in search of it. Roaming through the room we each searched high and low for it until Koy gasped loudly and a bright blue light flooded the room. I rushed across the room to her as Caspian and Lucy ran down the stairs to our sides. The ice blue light was coming from her chest where he heart was and her face contorted with pain.

I grasped her hand tightly and at the touch of it my heart dropped for her hand felt like the ice it once was in Wood. I shook my head as I felt my scar begin to sear and sting like _she_ was stabbing me for the first time again. It felt fresh.

Koy took in a sharp breath. "Can you hear them? Can you hear their voices? They're screaming."

I pulled her close to my chest as she began to sob and grabbed the book in my free hand tossing it across the room away from Koy. I stared down at my singed hand, the book felt as though it was lit on fire within my palm. Suddenly the light disappeared and Koy continued to cry into my chest, her sobs echoing through the room.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy asked looking between us.

"I could hear them screaming, they were screaming for help. They were scared and in pain," Koy sobbed. "I couldn't help them."

I hugged her close and looked up at Lucy, I couldn't read her face she had a mask on. I knew she didn't like the look of this and a thousand different things were probably running through her head, it would've most likely been same for me if I were her.

"Lu, I need you to wrap the book up in my satchel. I don't want it near her again."

Lucy nodded retrieving the book, it had no effect on her whatsoever, and put it away in my satchel. Sitting on the floor I sat and contemplated the next move, should we stay here or should we go? I leaned my head against the case with my eyes closed and exhaled in frustration.

"Edmund, what happened?" Caspian questioned.

"I… I promised I'd tell you if you helped me find the book," I started. This was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Sure I thought it was going to be painful but I didn't think it would be hard to physically get the words out of my mouth. "She's… she's my mother."

Lucy and Caspian looked at me strangely. I struggled to form the words. "Aslan told me the day I was rescued that Jadis _created_ me in plans to kill him. The second Son of Adam," I spat. "She succeeded in a way, and even after we destroyed her she's still out there. I need to kill her for good this time, and this is the only way."

There was silence after I finished speaking, I rubbed Koy's back softly before she pulled away from me, her sobs finally stopped. The air felt heavy and all I wanted to do was scream to end the silence. My eyes finally met Lucy's and her beautiful brown pools were brimmed with salty tears. I wanted to crawl to my knees in front of her and beg for her forgiveness but for some reason it just didn't seem right.

"You kept this from me, from all of us for all these years?" Lucy questioned standing in place.

"Lu, you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep it from you," I explained getting to my feet. "You have no idea how hard it was to tell you the truth. To admit something that I wish wasn't true. To admit I'm the son of a woman who is pure evil."

Caspian remained quiet watching this, I wish I could know what he thought. Then we all jumped at the sudden sound of my satchel jolt across the table. It bounced and dragged across the surface, possessed by what was inside it. Lucy rushed over and grabbed the book sending my notebook to the floor. Soon snow flakes began to fall sending us into another snow storm. I quickly grabbed the notebook and moved toward Caspian shaking his hand.

"Thank you for everything my friend. I know this time we won't be returning."

Caspian nodded and grasped my arm as I did his. Lucy realized this was a true good bye and hugged Caspian tightly. Staring down at my picture of the Wood I watched the snow fall softly as it did around us. I pulled Koy close to my side and had her hold my notebook as I held Lucy's hand.

"Hold on tight," I murmured as I felt the rush of cold magical air consume us ferociously dragging us into a strong storm rather than a peaceful snow fall. This is it. I was really going to end this.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am not CS Lewis. Thank you sooo much for reading! A special thanks to rpattzluver4ever who is my beta and just an amazing best friend!**

I opened my eyes to find Lucy laying next to me clutching the book to her chest. On instinct my fingers went over her face, caressing her soft rosy cheek. Her gorgeous eyes fluttered open to look up at me.

"Edmund how did this happen?" she murmured sitting up.

I remained silent, unsure how to answer her question. She looked around and then gazed down at the book.

"Did your sketchbook bring us here?" she asked this time.

I nodded slowly and looked around noticing Koy wasn't here with us. I got up in a panic and spun around.

"Koy!" I called, my chested ached with worry, unsure of what had happened to her. "Koy!"

Lucy was to her feet as well looking around. "Koy?"

I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was suffocating. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. If she was it was all my fault. Then my heart began to beat again as I heard her musical giggle fill the Wood. My lungs took in a deep breath of the fresh cold air, taking pleasure in it. There she was in front of me, the icy figure she was when I first ever laid eyes on her. I hugged her ice and all closely.

"Please don't do that! I was worried!" I pleaded.

Koy patted my head, floating around me. "_As nice as being a human was, I much prefer floating._"

I smiled for a moment enjoying the light conversation. Then I looked up to the sky and saw the sun setting, it was twilight. The usual blue sky with white puffy clouds was now painted with pinks and purples as the clouds were the color of candy floss.

"_Twilight will come with my silver bells,_" Koy whispered as the sound of bells rang through the air.

Fear and hatred flooded my body at the sound of those bells. Those same bells I heard the day I first met the Witch. This time they are calling me, ordering me to come closer, to come closer to my mother. My feet drag in the snow as I trudged hypnotized by the voice in my head.

"_Edmund,_" her voices echoed as the bells grew closer.

Soon there she stood ice white and seven feet tall in her frost coloured dress with her polar bear fur shawl. Her deep black soulless eyes were hypnotic, piercing deep within me. Stuck in place all I could do was stare at her, basking in her glory. It felt sick and twisted but at the same time I was on my high. The high where I was in complete control and had everything I ever wanted, total power.

"_Edmund, dear_," she smiled her sinful voice chimed. "_I've missed you._"

Like a puppet under her spell I bowed to her against my will, or least against what my heart was telling me. Her pale pink lips curled up into a smile of satisfaction at the sight of me. Soon though she turned her gaze out in to the Wood.

"_Come out!_" she called in a stern voice.

"_At the sound of my voice you will come to where I dwell_," Koy murmured just as fixated as I was if not more.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, staring at the scene in front of her.

All the nymphs of the Wood suddenly surrounded us. They floated lifelessly like ghosts, dead souls forced to wander the grounds. Each icy glass figure different in their own way yet all the same. Women's dresses flowed, some almost appearing ripped while the men wore long pants and t-shirts that eerily sailed through the nonexistent wind.

"The book Lucy! Open the book!" I yelled breaking from my trance.

Jadis sharply turned her gaze back to me, those stale yet vibrant eyes glared at me in anger. She now swiftly stands in front of me making my 6'2" height appear much shorter than it were.

"_Edmund, give me your hand and I'll be yours forever._" she said.

I shook my head sharply fighting to keep my hand at my side.

"Edmund I found it!" Lucy called.

"Hurry up Lu!" I yelled through my gritted teeth.

"Ice will perish as Aslan's light shines

One drop of Adam's blood from her bloodline

And she will vanish

As Charn did burned and famished."

As Lucy finished we realized blood was needed. My blood. Only my blood could set me free from her. Give my blood to the book and she would end. Then a blade appeared in Jadis's hand, she moved swiftly to slit my skin but something stopped her. Then I realized Koy had moved in front of me.

"_Don't!_" she yelled, her voice ridden with fear.

Jadis smirked. "_You poor child. You have no idea what you're doing._"

"_Leave him alone._" Koy returned.

Jadis's smirk never left her face as she looked at us then suddenly with the flick of her hand Koy was thrown away from me and wrapped up against a tree. Jadis smiled at me, leaning her face close to mine so we were eye level.

"_Tell me whom you love._" She whispered wickedly to me.

The world seemed to stop spinning in that moment as I looked from her to Lucy but my gaze moved from Lucy to Koy, who now looked human like she did in Narnia. Tears were running down her face as she struggled against the invisible rope tying her to the tree trunk. My heart ached as I stood there between them. I've loved Lucy almost my whole life, she has been the only girl I had ever though of like that but I couldn't bare the thought of leaving Koy, there was a tug that I couldn't deny.

Jadis swiftly slashes the dagger across my hand, making it bleed. My sticky burgundy coloured blood ran down my hand as I pulled it closer to my chest away from her. Then she laughed loudly, vilely studying me.

"_Go ahead Edmund, do it. One drop of Adam's blood from my bloodline,_" she taunted. "_And she will vanish."_

I moved to Lucy bringing my hand to the book but Jadis only laughed again. "Stop that!" I roared.

"_Kill me and you kill the one you love in secret."_

My head whips to Koy who was now laying on her knees, shaking. _No,_ I thought. A hand has ripped into my chest and enclosed around my heart, squeezing so that it cries out in agony. I dropped to my knees in front of Koy and took her face in my hands. Her icy fingers moved over mine, her teary green eyes staring into my black ones. She shook her head.

"_Edmund, you have to do this otherwise all the pain you went through was pointless. All those years of searching were pointless."_ Koy uttered in a shaky voice. "_Kill her."_

I shook my head. "How can I if I lose you? How can I if you die too? Koy I can't do that."

Koy sniffed, and gave a small smile through her tears. "_Yes you can, and you're going to because you love Lucy. You're going to because she needs to die for everything she has done. I'm not real Edmund. I'm a daemon, you're actually human. You're going to this, if not for yourself than for me."_

"I love you," I whispered, my voice breaking. Lucy came next to me, walking as if she was forced and kneeled next to us with tears in her eyes.

"Koy stop it!" she cried. "You can't make me do this."

"_I won't but I needed you closer. I am sorry Lucy, please find it in your heart to forgive me."_

_"_There is nothing to forgive." Lucy sniffed.

I looked passed Lucy to Jadis who's face was as hard as stone, unreadable. She truly believed I wouldn't do it, and I believed it too but Koy hugged me close.

"_I love you too Edmund." _She whispered squeezing my hand over the book.

I watched the blood drop on to the old pages and suddenly a bright white light flashed through the air. Jadis's screams of agony rang through the silence as I watched her crack and shatter into tiny pieces of ice. A blue light exploded from her as she perished to dust vanishing from sight. Then the white light was gone as the snow disappeared along with her. Thousands of white lights ascended into the sky, all the trapped souls finding their way to Aslan's country or anywhere else they belong.

I grasped Koy as tightly as I could as I felt her slipping away from me, dissolving into nothing as if she never existed. Lucy hugged me close as I quietly sobbed into her chest finding comfort that Jadis didn't touch her. Then a wind blew through the wood carrying whispers that meshed together in a haunting sound until it became clear.

"_Thank you,_" the voices rung out.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I'm so sorry."

I was apologizing for everything and anything. I was apologizing to everyone, to Lucy, to Koy, to my family, to Aslan. Sucking in a deep breath I pulled away from Lucy slightly and looked into her deep brown eyes. She smiled lightly and moved my black hair from my eyes. A low growl then sounded through the Wood, Aslan, and any remnants of snow or ice was gone. We were sitting in a meadow of lush green grass, unheard of or seen flowers and the trees grew vibrant and green, more alive and aged than those of Narnia yet they also held more power and divinity.

Then with the second low growl came the same sensation of falling as it did before leaving Cair Paravel. The breath of Aslan was sending us home, for good this time.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please review!**


	18. Epilogue

**Here you go I hope you enjoy. I am not CS Lewis. Thank you sooo much for reading! You are all awesome and I thank you guys for reading this and putting up with me fumbling through trying to write a story that isn't in my normal genre, I really appreciate all the reviews and constructive criticism, it is truly very helpful and makes me strive to improve. Thank you guys again it, I hope you enjoy this final chapter. **

Walking through the busy train station of London I held Lucy's hand in mine. Peter was walking slightly ahead of us to the platform where Eustace and Jill were coming in from Cambridge. It felt so good to be able to walk around in public having Lucy close to me without getting rude comments or awkward stares, it felt good to act normal. Once we reached the platform I leaned against the near pillar pulling Lucy to lean in front of me.

"Peter have you heard from Susan lately?" Lucy asked as Peter looked up at the clock.

"Uh no, last I heard from her was about two months ago. I do believe she is doing well though."

I nodded, "Does she still…" I trailed, I hadn't talk to Susan myself since she told us.

"Believe Narnia isn't real? Yes, she's still on that. It's her choice," Peter remarked. "It feels as though it's been a century since I have seen it. I can just barely remember what Cair Paravel looks like."

Lucy reached up and kissed my neck causing Peter to roll his eyes and turn away. He was fine with us being a couple, he had been for years but he doesn't really like public affection. I smiled and kissed Lucy lightly savoring the taste of her lips against mine.

"Oh will you two pack it in," he groaned.

"Just because you're single," I retorted without missing a beat.

"Oh shut up Ed," Peter smiled making his face appear slightly younger than he was. The war had worn him making him appear older. Peter is twenty-two and in university now, but some times he seems older. I think it has to do with the fact we had already grown up in Narnia, him being almost thirty before we returned to the Professor's house. Looking at Peter now still made me feel like that troublesome rebellious kid I was when the war first started. I still feel deep down that feeling to fight with him, wanting to prove I was just as good as him and only a few years behind at the age of 19.

"I wonder where mum and dad's platform is, their train for Bristol should be leaving soon." I commented looking into the crowds of people around us, everyone just going about their own business.

Lucy shrugged in my arms, "Not a clue, but you are right they should be leaving in a few minutes, if the schedule is right."

Peter walked over closer to us, leaning against the other side of the pillar and sighed. "Remind me again why Eustace is coming?"

"Don't forget Jill," Lucy chimed in before I vaguely attempted to answer the question.

"He's our cousin, and he and his best friend need somewhere to stay while that ghastly uncle of ours is out of town."

Peter sighed and turned to look at us. "Well let's just hope this week goes by more bloody quickly than usual."

I nodded in agreement before suddenly hearing a strange sound. The sound of screeching metal, it was far too rough and coarse to be the normal sound of the breaks from the train. All I can remember faintly was hearing panicked screams and seeing something big and black come flying toward me. It hit but I never felt anything I was already numb by then, instead I felt that familiar sensation of Narnian magic.

Opening my eyes again as if just a long blink I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I felt as though I was in a dream, oh how I had visited this place many times before in the last two years. I had nightmares and dreams about how everything went so differently. Looking around the green divine Wood it took my breath away with it's beauty. The Tree of Knowledge still hummed with life and I feared looking at it too long thinking it would sing to me enough to make a big mistake.

Moving my gaze I saw a particular bunch of blue forget-me-nots and cupid's darts with red poppies and carnations growing by a tree that was all too familiar. I wanted to look away and fight the guilt that was rising from the bottom of my heart, but I couldn't. My sight was glued to that place unable to look away. It was a beautiful spot, the red reminding me of her silky bright hair with the green grass like her emerald eyes. I soon felt two arms wrap around my torso and I saw Lucy smiling up at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded with a smile and looked around. "What are we doing here?"

Lucy shook her head before pulling me to where Peter was looking around amazed. "This is not Narnia but indeed just as beautiful if not more."

"The Wood Between Worlds I believe," I explained with a small smile tugging on my lips. Then an annoying familiar voice filled the air.

"Well I say, will I ever be dragged into this place _pleasantly_?" Eustace Scrubb complained as he dusted himself off, Jill rolling her eyes at his side.

Lucy gasped suddenly and detached herself from me running off toward what appeared to be a waterfall I had never noticed after all the times I had been wandering around this wood. Peter and I groaned as we ran after her, the usual thing to do when we're in Narnia.

"Lucy!" Peter grumbled.

She completely ignored us as she jumped into the arms of what appeared to be a faun.

"Mr. Tumnus!" she exclaimed with joy. A huge smile filled up her face, making her stunning face seem more bewitching than ever. I almost bowed my head in shame, remembering all those years ago what I had done to Tumnus, almost taking his life.

"Miss. Lucy," he smiled before bowing to her lowly joined by our mouse friend Reepicheep who greeted her, "You're majesty."

As he said this the beavers appeared who came up to Peter and greeted him cheerfully. "King Peter, your highness! We've missed you!"

I remained to the side as they greeted and welcomed each other. I could almost feel the hum of the tress around me giving me a greeting, the energy filled me much differently than how it was moments ago. I closed my eyes and gave a silent hello to no one in particular but I also let my heart break in this moment letting it just remember her. Remember Koy. The wind blew slightly and it almost felt like a sign which brought a small smile to my lips. Soon beside me Professor Kirk showed up beside me but everyone called him Digory and the woman with him Lady Polly. It was cheerful and happy a huge contrast to what it was like the last time I had been in this place. I turned my head back to catch one last glimpse of the flowers before a white light flashed through the Wood bringing Aslan to our sights.

There he stood powerful and divine in front of us. His golden mane immense and illuminated by the sunlight behind him. Even though it was so good to see him Lucy, Peter and I looked at each other feeling our faces drop slightly fearing what Aslan had to tell us.

"_You do not yet look so happy as I mean you to be,_" his deep voice rumbled.

"Aslan, we're afraid you're going to send us home again." Lucy said stepping towards him, running her fingers through his mane.

"_My dear one, have you not guess it yet?"_ Aslan paused looking between us, taking note of our slightly blank expressions. "_There really was a train accident. You all, including your parents are, as you would say, dead. The term is over, the holidays have begun. Your dreams have ended, this is your morning."_

Our hearts leaped at this, leaped at the fact that we were here with Aslan as we hear the news of our final time on Earth. Something in me seemed to ignite as he said our dreams had ended and this was morning, it just seemed so fitting. Power, not the kind I felt with the Witch, coursed through me, a passionate power like a ray of light at his words and everything seemed to change and evolve. We were no longer in the Wood but stepping through the barrier into Aslan's Country. Somewhere where everything was perfect and went on forever in eternity as blissful, each day getting better than the one before it.

**The End. **

**Thank you all soo much for reading this story! it means a lot to me, please review and let me know what you think! You guys have been amazing. **


End file.
